Of Wolf and Man
by QuilMoonstalker
Summary: Freya Iceblade isn't to sure why she came back to Skyrim Maybe it was to revisit her childhood home. maybe it was to regain the honor of her family or it was to join the Stormcloak rebellion she'll soon find out something about herself that will cause her to question who she really is Sucky summary I know I'm not to good with this it's my first fic Criticism of any kind is welcome


**A/n This is my first fic R &R if you wish I'd like feedback on what you guys think, I will mainly be doing Elder scrolls fics but I may take requests for others it may not be the best but this is my first experience writing fanfictions, Pointers would be awesome for those of you that have written them before.**

** Of wolf and Man**

Freya woke with a pounding in her head, shaking it off; she looked around realizing she was in a carriage. "Hey you there, finally awake?" It was only then that she realized there were other people in the carriage, she looked and saw the form of a Nord with blonde hair then looking at the other occupants of the carriage noticing a wiry Nord as well as the form of someone that looked like he was of royal descent. "What in the name of the eight hit me?" she replied looking at the Nord that had spoken to her, "You walked right into that imperial ambush same as us, and that thief over there." Freya's eyebrow twitched after realizing he didn't really answer her question as she opened her mouth to speak she was cut off by the weakest of the four in the carriage.

"Damn you Stormcloaks Skyrim was fine before you came along the empire was nice and lazy, if they hadn't been looking for you I'd have stolen that horse and be half way to Hammerfell, You there you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the empire wants." The blonde Nord seemed riled at that as he replied "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief." They're rambling went on like this for a while before an Imperial soldier told them to shut up Freya was considering head butting the horse thief simply on principle and then take the soldier's long sword and make a run for it until she looked around and saw a whole contingent of soldiers were trailing their caravan she was confident of her skills but with no armor and her hands bound she wouldn't be gone long before they were right on her heels, she sighed content to her fate as she started listening to their conversation catching the name of Ulfric Stormcloak.

"Oh gods if they captured him, Where are they taking us?" Freya stopped listening as she saw the form gates of a small village come into view she looked around remembering the area she grew up in she whispered "Helgen." As they pulled up the gates opened, the irony didn't escape the Nord 'The place I was born, is now the place I would die." Freya chuckled softly to herself as she looked around noticing a small boy being herded into his house, "But I want to watch the soldiers." A man she only assumed to be the boy's father reprimanded the boy as he got up and walked inside, she lost track of the family as they ended up near their final destination. "Everyone off nice and easy." This was the first time she noticed that theirs wasn't the only carriage being herded as they stood up and walked off the carriage,

"Step towards the block once your name has been called." A redguard in the armor of the legion said as they started calling names, "Uflric Stormcloak jarl of Windhelm." As the male stepped forward the blonde nord that initially talked to her spoke "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric." "Ralof of Riverwood." Freya looked at the male that had initially spoken to her; she'd think to herself 'So that's his name eh?" "Lokir of Rorikstead." The wiry looking nord stepped forward trying to plead with the imperial. "I'm not a rebel you can't do this I'm not with them." He then took off running shouting something about not getting him as the captain ordered the archers on scene to fire, Lokir only heard the twang of a bow string before feeling the head of a steel tipped arrow sinking into his head.

"Anyone else feel like running?" the male that had been calling out names stopped looking at her. "And who are you?" "Freya Ice-blade." The blonde Nord looked at the man almost defiantly as she spoke.

"Captain what should we do she's not on the list." 'Forget the list she goes to the block." Freya couldn't help but glare at the Redguard the thought of ripping her head off crossing the blondes' mind as she walked towards the block with her head held high. A priestess of Akatosh started speaking "As we commend your souls to Aetherius the blessings of the eight divines upon you." A red haired nord walked forward "For the love of Talos shut up and let's get on with it." "As you wish." The rebel knelt in front of the chopping block, "My ancestors are smiling on me imperials can you say the same?" were the last words the man spoke before the executioner brought his axe down on the man's neck severing his head from the rest of his body, The Redguard unceremoniously kicked the body from the block as the blonde named Ralof spoke "

As fearless in death as he was in life." The captain the spoke up "Next the nord in the rags." Just then a roar up in the clouds was heard, the sound even causing Freya to shudder in fear.

"Did you hear that?" the brown haired Nord asked looking up into the sky trying to spot what had made the sound. The captain reprimanded the Nord, "I said next prisoner." A light sigh had escaped Freya's lips as she started walking towards the chopping block she knelt down before being kicked onto the wood, the roar sounded again as she looked towards the tower positive the stone building would be the last thing she saw just as the headsman raised his axe to deliver the fatal blow, A black serpent landed on the top of the tower the beast looked around before opening its mouth it'd seem to speak before sending out a shock wave out causing the headsman to stagger the sky would open up causing rocks to fall from the sky, Freya sat up shaking her head before looking up to see Ralof talking to her. "Hey let's go we won't get another chance." Needing no further prodding then that the blonde female ran towards a tower her vision still being blurry as she entered the

**A/N I know this is short but I'm suffering from writers block at the moment I will update as soon as the ideas start flowing again**


End file.
